the power of the songs
by Megumi No Sabaku
Summary: -Hola, esta canción va para una chica única, la cual esta noche esta en este bar, tiene un particular cabello rosa, unos hermosos y destellantes ojos jades, pero no tiene idea de que yo la conozco, mas de lo que ella cree-¿quien sera el enamorado secreto?


The power of the songs

By

Megu No Sabaku

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer**: Ni Sakura ni Sasuke ni ningun personaje de Naruto me pertenece, solo esta historia que es de mi imaginacion y no acepto que la plagien!! ò.ó

-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una de las tantas noches en las que una pelirrosa iba con sus amigas al bar, llego un guapo mesero a servirles, apenas Sakura lo vio se sonrojo

-Y-yo quiero un va-so de ju-jugo tro-pi-tropical- dijo una joven de cabello azulado, su nombre era Hinata

-Y-yo quiero lo mismo por favor- dijo Sakura, mirando la mesa, le era imposible ver a los ojos a tan cautivante ser

Asi pasaron las demás pidiendo las copas, el chico se retiro y dejo las copas en la mesa, para luego retirarse, todo era normal hasta que un chico algo extraño subió al escenario.

Este chico tenía una camisa negra, se veía un cuerpo atlético debajo, una corbata roja que hacia perfecto juego y los pantalones negros. Era un chico alto y a pesar de la luz que acentuaba su silueta era imposible el ver sus facciones, ni menos dar en cuenta de la máscara que cubría su rostro.

El chico comenzó a hablar antes de cantar una canción, como regularmente hacen los artistas contratados por el bar.

-Hola, esta canción va para una chica única...la cual esta noche esta en este bar con sus amigas como todos los viernes, tiene un particular cabello rosa, unos hermosos y destellantes ojos jades, pero no tiene idea de que yo la conozco, mas de lo que ella cree...

Desde aquel momento en que te vi

No he dejado de pensar en ti

Al comenzar, todos voltearon a ver a Sakura, la cual era la única con aquel cabello y aquellos ojos, que a decir verdad el chico tenía razón, eran hermosos.

El que solo fue una vez

Caí rendido a tus pies.

Y no se como acercarme a ti

Preguntarte si quieres salir

Empezarte a conquistar hasta llegarte a enamorar.

Coro:

Niña...en mi mente estas y no te puedo olvidar

Todo el tiempo pensando en ti

Y no te puedo encontrar

Niña...donde andarás? en mis sueños siempre estas

Eres dueña de mi alma...eres toda mi felicidad

Sakura veía al chico maravillada, jamas le habían cantado una canción, aun que si alguna vez sus mismos compañeros (los cuales mirando con odio al cantante) le habían dicho que su cabello y sus ojos eran hermosos, pero jamas lo escucho en un tono verdadero y romántico.

Quiero descubrir como eres tú

Y abrazarte bajo el cielo azul

Con el tiempo tu sabrás q esto no fue casualidad

Sueño con tenerte junto a mí

Ya veras que yo te haré feliz,

Solo dame una señal para que yo te pueda amar uhh…

Coro:

Niña en mi mente estas y no te puedo olvidar

Todo el tiempo pensando ti

Y no te puedo encontrar

Niña...donde andarás? en mis sueños siempre estas

Eres dueña de mi alma...eres toda mi felicidad

Y ya te quiero mirar...en esos ojos de mar

Con los que tanto sueño, solo dame una señal...

Quiero descubrir como eres tú

Y abrazarte bajo el cielo azul

Con el tiempo tú sabrás que esto no fue casualidad

Sueño con tenerte junto a mí

Ya veras que yo te haré feliz,

Solo dame una señal para que yo te pueda amar

Coro:

Niña en mi mente estas y no te puedo olvidar

Todo el tiempo pensando en ti y no te puedo encontrar

Niña...donde andarás? en mis sueños siempre estas

Eres dueña de mi alma...eres toda mi felicidad

Al terminar Sakura se había acercado al escenario, justo donde bajaban los artistas

-Me encanto la canción...como te llamas??

-No puedo decírtelo- dijo con voz ronca, pero ella juraría que ya la había escuchado antes

-Pero al menos me puedes decir donde encontrarte yo- no pudo seguir ya que el cantante le estaba besando en ese preciso momento, en el cual ella juraría que el tiempo se detuvo para que ellos pudieran disfrutar de ese fantástico contacto

Al acabar el joven se acerco a su oído y susurro:

-Nunca dejare de cantarte canciones y no me busques, yo te encontrare, todos los viernes en este mismo sitio.

Ella se sonrojo esto era muy romántico pero ya muchas veces la habían engañado con algo parecido.

Creyó que si había escuchado su voz podía ser otra vez algún compañero con otra estúpida apuesta en las cuales ella SIEMPRE era el blanco.

-No te creo, de seguro eres alguien de la universidad y es otra estúpida apuesta de esas!! Escúchame bien estúpido no voy a caer y estoy segura de que tus intenciones son que yo venga todos los días a buscarte y me enamore de ti, pero sabes ya me canse de esto.

Al terminar la frase le pego una cachetada al chico, busco su bolso y se fue...

A la otra semana Sakura estaba insegura...no sabía si ir o no y para colmo cuando estaba pensando en eso aparece su inner:

_- Ash, no se si ir y enfrentarme con el o no ir y parecer indiferente..._

**- Como piensas en no ir!! El muy guapo papazote te canta canciones y tú no vas?? No me digas que no te gusto el beso por que estuvo mas que increíble!! Kyya!!**

_- Pues si...lo admito me encanto aquel es el mejor besador que he conocido...pero no puedo dejar que jueguen conmigo por millonésima ochorrocienta vez!! Tengo dignidad!!_

**- Y si este chico no juega contigo??**

_- Jajaja- _se rió sarcásticamente_- por favor como si algún hombre se fijara en lo que uno siente, como si a alguno le interesara que yo me siento humillada cada vez que juegan conmigo – _pensó Sakura mientras una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla.

**- Pues si, pero quizás esta vez el no piensa en humillarte que tal si te quiere en realidad??**

_- Ash por favor!! Ningún hombre me ha querido para más que pasar la noche..._

**- Pues si, pero este chico se ve distinto, imagínate que se conformo con un beso, además si te dijo que no lo busques debe ser por algo, recuerda que todos los que juegan contigo te dicen a cual motel ir**

_- Pues si pero no quiero ser dañada una vez mas..._

**- Pues haz lo que el corazón te dice **

_- Mi corazón me dice que valla, pero mi cabeza me dice que me quede..._

**- Te dije lo que te diga el corazón no la cabeza ¬¬**

_- Pues si pero al menos mi cabeza tiene el fundamento de que quizás me vuelvan a herir..._

**- Y tu corazón tiene el fundamento de la intuición, siempre haz tenido buena intuición y jamas el corazón te latió tan rápido estando cerca de alguno de los que jugaban contigo...**

_- Tienes razón pero aun así esta aquel sentimiento de rechazo contra todos los hombres_...

**- Bien revisemos los pros y los contra**

_- bien_

**- Pros:**

***Verás a todas tus amigas una vez más y ellas no pensaran en que sigues siendo una débil que no enfrenta sus problemas**

***Veras a tu chico a cierta distancia, escucharas la canción y así se quedaran**

***Si el chico viene tendrás otro sabrosote beso...**

_- Contras:_

_*Si es que el viene y me besa caeré esta vez rendida a su pies y frente a todas mis amigas_

_*Se burlaran de mi y seré una chica "fácil"_

_*Jugara conmigo y ya no podré mas con la tristeza_

**- Ash lo que tu dijiste es un caso ficticio, todo lo que tu dijiste depende de si el se acerca o no y ya vez que no quiere q le descubras**

_- Pues si tienes razón, no tengo mucho que perder ¿o si?_

**- Claro que no.**

Luego de aquella "conversación" Sakura se alisto y fue al bar, en el que claro estaban sus amigas y la saludaron, algunas le dieron fuerzas para que ojala nada pasara y su amiga Hinata que era en especial algo religiosa fue a rezar para que nada ocurriera (n/a: la elegí a ella por que es la mas tímida y por otras razones que solo algunas entenderán xD)

El cantante volvió a subir, esta vez solo con decir:

- esta canción va para...Sakura...

Me quedo callado

Soy como un niño dormido

Que puede despertarse con apenas solo un ruido

Cuando menos te lo esperas

Cuando menos lo imagino se que un día no me aguanto y voy

Y te miro

Y te lo digo a los gritos

Y te ríes y me tomas por un loco atrevido

Pues no sabes cuanto tiempo en mis sueños has vivido

Y sospechas cuando te nombre

Se notaba al chico desganado, cantaba precioso como siempre, pero su semblante se noto tranquilo, mas bien, triste…

Coro

Yo, yo no me doy por vencido

Yo quiero un mundo contigo

Juro que vale la pena esperar y esperar y esperar un suspiro

Una señal del destino

No me canso no me rindo

No me doy por vencido

Tengo una flor de bolsillo

Marchita de buscar una mujer que me quiera

Y reciba su perfume hasta traer la primavera

Y me enseñe lo que no aprendí de la vida

Que brilla más cada día

Porque estoy tan solo a un paso de ganarme la alegría

Porque el corazón levanta una tormenta enfurecida

Desde aquel momento en que te vi

Coro

Yo, yo no me doy por vencido

Yo quiero un mundo contigo

Juro que vale la pena esperar y esperar y esperar un suspiro

Una señal del destino

No me canso no me rindo

No me doy por vencido

Este silencio esconde demasiadas palabras

Donde te tengo, pase lo que pase seguiré

Coro

Yo, yo no me doy por vencido

Yo quiero un mundo contigo

Juro que vale la pena esperar y esperar y esperar un suspiro

Una señal del destino

No me canso no me rindo

No me doy por vencido

Juro que vale la pena esperar y esperar un suspiro

Una señal del destino

No me canso no me rindo

No me doy por vencido

El joven miro a Sakura a los ojos y bajo del escenario, se fue directo a los camarines de artistas, sin siquiera esperar los aplausos.

- No puede ser este chico es muy romántico Sakura tienes que hablarle- dijo una rubia de ojos azules, su nombre era Ino.

- Si, yo...creo lo mis-mismo que...Ino-chan- dijo una niña tímida llamada Hinata

- Pues no lo se- dijo insegura la chica- ustedes saben cuantas veces han jugado conmigo, no quiero que vuelvan a hacerlo

- Ay Sakura tranquilízate, no todos los hombres son iguales además este chico se ve afectado, se fue sin siquiera esperar el aplauso!!- dijo una castaña de mirada chocolate, llamada Ten-ten

Mientras las chicas hablaban, un joven las escuchaba atentamente y con una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro se encamino de nuevo a los vestidores...

-Chicas no estoy segura yo- no pudo seguir por que le vio volver a subir al escenario con una nueva canción

Eres todo lo que pedía

Lo que mi alma vacía

Quería sentir

Eres lo que tanto esperaba

Lo que en sueños buscaba

Y que en ti descubrí

Tú has llegado a encender

Cada parte de mi alma

Cada espacio de mi ser

Ya no tengo corazón

Ni ojos para nadie

Solo para ti

Eres el amor de mi vida

El destino lo sabia

Y hoy te puso ante mí

Y cada vez que miro al pasado

Es que entiendo que a tu lado

Siempre pertenecí

Tú has llegado a encender

Cada parte de mi alma

Cada espacio de mi ser

Ya no tengo corazón

Ni ojos para nadie

Solo para ti

Solo para ti

Solo para ti

Solo para ti

Esto es en verdad

Lo puedo sentir

Se que mi lugar

Es junto a ti…

Eres todo lo que pedía

Lo que no conocía

Y que en ti descubrí.

Al acabar la canción Sakura de nuevo estaba esperándolo allí, apoyada por sus amigas, si tenía otra desilusión, sabia que podría contar con ellas

- Bien y ya te diste cuenta de que no estoy detrás de ti por una simple apuesta??- dijo el con tono burlón

- Si, pero si no es por una apuestas...por que no me dejas verte??

- Por que si me ves te desilusionaras, yo soy así, tu ahora me conoces por dentro, pero no por fuera, no querrás salir jamas con alguien como yo

- Pero a mi no me importa si eres un niño o un anciano o un…no se que!!, solo me importa como eres por dentro

- Aunque me gustaría creerte no puedo, te amo demasiado como para perderte...

La joven quedo en shock, el chico le dijo que la amaba, unas palabras que jamas espero escuchar…el corazón se le lleno de alegría y sintió que tambien sentía eso por el chico…

- Yo tambien siento eso, siento que te conozco desde siempre…por favor dime si estas desfigurado o sin un ojo no se, a mi me da igual la apariencia

- No te preocupes físicamente soy normal...pero no soy lo que tu piensas...

- De que hablas??

- No importa- dijo el subiéndose nuevamente la mascara hasta la nariz y besando a Sakura tiernamente

Antes de recibir otra cachetada al acabar el beso el joven salió corriendo dejando a una confusa Sakura, pero esto no se quedaría así, Sakura corrió tras de el para verle...pero llego a una puerta vigilada por un gorila

- Hola sabes tengo que entrar es ahora o nunca

- Lo siento pero el joven que acaba de entrar específico que la joven de cabello rosa y ojos jade no entrara por nada del mundo

- Hay vamos quien se va a enterar, además tengo un billete de 20 dólares que dice "déjame entrar y se quedara contigo"

- Bien, el otro chico solo me dio 10

Así el grandulón se corrió y le dio paso a la pelirrosa, la cual se fue corriendo y alcanzo a ver la cabellera negra de su cantante entrar en un camerino, el cual en la puerta decía "Sasuke"

_- Así que te llamas Sasuke...lindo nombre..._

Sakura giro la perilla del camarín y vio a Sasuke volteado hacia otro lado, se percato de su presencia y corrió hacia otra puerta del camarín y la chica no alcanzo a verle el rostro.

La ojijade abrió la otra puerta, la cual no estaba cerrada para mala suerte de Sasuke y vio al mismo chico que le cantaba sin mascara y con un delantal de mesero el joven se dio vuelta y Sakura quedo embobada con su belleza...

- Sa-Sakura- salió de sus finos labios

El joven era mas pálido que ella, unos cabellos azabaches rebeldes, que se notaba que jamas se peinaron, unos ojos cautivantes del mismo color y unas facciones delicadas, era realmente hermoso…era…su mesero!!

- Tu como sabes mi nombre?? Y por que jamas te quitaste la mascara...Sasuke-kun??

- Y tu como sabes el mío??- dijo aun confuso

- En la puerta del camerino dice tu nombre...pero responde mis preguntas

-Se tu nombre por que soy tu mesero, el que cuando ves te sonrojas- dijo con una sonrisa arrogantemente cautivadora mientras Sakura se sonrojo

-Pe-pero nunca te he dicho mi nombre- muy roja pero segura

-Siempre oigo que hablan, siempre oigo que te dicen Sakura...- hizo una pausa y suspiro melancólico- y siempre veo como te llaman a ese celular tan caro y te dicen que el auto esta afuera con el chofer...yo se que tu tienes dinero y a montones...por eso jamas me quise acercar a ti...tu no te fijarías en un simple mesero, por eso nunca me quite la mascara...

-Sasuke-kun es obvio que me fijaría en ti, eres romántico, guapo- dijo rozando la mejilla de Sasuke con sus finos dedos, haciendo que el chico cerrara los ojos por aquel suave contacto- y además besas increíble- dijo acercándose cada vez mas, al igual que el pelinegro

Se besaron otra vez, como ya estaban acostumbrados, entregando todo su amor y esperando recibir lo mismo de la otra persona

Cuando se separaron, no por que quisieran si no por la falta de aire, ambos sonrieron y pegaron sus frentes. Sakura hablo después de varios minutos de solo estarse mirando el uno al otro a los ojos

- Como puede ser esto posible?? Como puedes haberte enamorado de mí con solo escucharme?? Y como pudiste enamorarme a mí con solo cantarme??

- No lo se, solo se que te amo Sakura y que… quiero que seas mi novia… y tu??

- Por supuesto Sasuke!!- dijo tirándose sobre el, era la primera vez que algún chico le pedía ser su novio, por que todos antes se sentían con el poder de hacer con ella lo que querían solo por que ella los beso una vez

En eso un rubio de ojos color azul cielo, con el mismo atuendo de Sasuke, entro corriendo desesperadamente

-Teme!! Tienes muchas clientas!! Tu sabes que solo vienen al bar por ti!! Apre- se dio cuenta de que algo interrumpía- y tu eres…??- dijo el joven con unos ojos embobados de ver tanta belleza junta

- Mi novia dobe- dijo algo…celoso?? Sasuke

- Un gusto, me llamo Sakura y tu??

- Naruto- dijo con una radiante sonrisa

- Tengo una duda Sasuke como que solo vienen por ti??

- Es que el teme es una especie de sex-simbol del café jaja- dijo riendo el rubio, pero la sonrisa se esfumo cuando vio la fulminante mirada de sasuke posesionarse en el- bueno yo creo q mejor me voy

Y tan rápido como vino se fue

- Sex-simbol?? Osea que tendré que ahuyentar a miles de fanáticas frenéticas de ti??

- Y tu crees que yo no tendré q hacerlo?? Tu y tus compañeras siempre vienen casi a escondidas, pero hay muchos chicos en el bar que vienen siguiéndolas y solo se quedan embobados mirándote a ti

- No sabia que fueras celoso Sasuke…- dijo acercándose a el para besarlo, Dios nunca se cansaría de besarlo!!- por cierto…cual es tu apellido??

-Uchiha y el tuyo??

- Haruno. Pero por que eres tan celoso U-CHI-HA??

- Primero no me llames por mi apellido y segundo no soy celoso…solo protejo lo que es mío HA-RU-NO

- Tu tampoco me llames por mi apellido!! Y además yo nunca dije que soy tuya

- Claro que si, cuando aceptaste ser mi novia, aceptaste ser mía

- Claro que no Sasuke!!- dijo entre ofendida y divertida

- Si- dijo acercándose a Sakura para besarla la posesivamente y la abrazo rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos sin deseos de soltarla

Lamentablemente cuando estaban besándose llega otra persona a interrumpir, un chico muy parecido a sasuke, solo que con facciones más maduras y unas notables ojeras.

Vestía mejor que Sasuke y Naruto por que lo que se notaba que era de un rango mayor en el café

-Sasuke ya- vio a su "empleado" besándose con una guapa pelirrosa, asi que prefirió guardarse las palabras e ir a saludar a "tan guapa muchacha"- Hola, soy Uchiha Itachi, el hermano mayor de este estupido y tu eres??

Cuando Sakura iba a contestar, Sasuke la abrazo mas fuerte casi dañándola (CASI)

- Sakura Haruno, MI novia- dijo antes de que la Haruno emitiera palabra

-Que mal gusto Sakurita…bueno como sea Sasuke tienes que salir ahora si no quieres que te despida, las chicas vienen por mi y por ti, pero las que vienen por ti están echas unas locas, ve ahora mismo

Y diciendo esto se fue dejando las cosas bien claras

-Bien Sakura, debo ir a atender mesas, si quieres me esperas o si no nos tendremos que ver mañana

-Mmmmmmmm…………bien me quedare a esperarte, no quiero que ninguna de esas "fans" te secuestre, si yo soy tuya tu eres MIO

- Esta bien…- y diciendo esto se besaron, realmente eran dos tórtolos enamorados, luego de esa vez Sakura fue al bar todos los días y veía una faceta distinta de Sasuke, uno frío, indiferente y sin sentimientos

Pero con ella era totalmente distinto, era atento, le cantaba distintas canciones y le dedicaba una mirada distinta a las que les daba a las "fans", le miraba con dulzura y amor puro, sin ningún rastro de asco, como solía mirar a sus "queridas" clientas

Sakura se dio cuenta de que no todos los hombres son iguales...aun quedan unos cuantos que no solo quieren a las chicas para una noche y que su amor es verdadero.

------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

-------------------------

**Bueno este fic va para ZYA!! Amiga tú querías un fic Sasusaku de regalo y este se me ocurrió así un día cualquiera xD mientras iba en el auto escuchando música xDDD**

**Bien gracias por leer, le di unos retoques, porque estaba mal xD y lo volví a subir, espero les guste y muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron rr antes, cuando era un asco y a los que me dejaron ahora que esta bien xD**

**Cariños!!**

**…………….Megumi No Sabaku…………..**


End file.
